


Knocked Up

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You and Chris decide to continue the Redfield bloodline.





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon for chris with a breeding kink! hope this is to your liking ^~^

You had jokingly suggested it earlier since Chris seemed so adamant on Claire having a baby as soon as she found someone suitable. 

_"Why don't you put a baby in me, Chris?”_

Obviously, he hadn't gotten your joke because now he was thrusting desperately into you. His hips slammed against your backside as he hammered your cunt. You felt your juices, probably mixed with his cum, dripping down the back of your thighs. You felt raw and tired, but you didn't want him to stop. _Not yet. Not until he got you pregnant._

“ _Chrissss, oh my god,_ " you whined, your tone high and scratchy. You lost your voice due to the many screaming orgasms you had had that night. 

You lost your balance and flopped down onto the mattress. Chris grabbed your hips to steady you. You felt your toes curling and the muscles in your cunt going taut. You were going to come. _Again._

“Dontstopdontstopdontstop,” you begged. A hand smacked your ass. 

“I don't plan to.” _Smack._ You squealed.

He only thrust into you a few more times before your orgasm had you feeling like your mind was melding. Your pussy contracted around him and you could feel your slick pouring out of you. You screamed and mewled as pleasure coursed through every nerve in your body. You gripped the sheets, tugging on them as you rode out your release. Chris thrust deeply into you one final time, his cock nudging your cervix, and came in you with a primal grunt. You moaned weakly in response.

Chris pulled out and smacked your behind one last time. You collapsed onto the bed and groaned, feeling thoroughly fucked. You could also feel his seed leaking out of you. He rubbed along your spine, massaging your back.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” he asked kindly as if he hadn't been absolutely ravaging your cunt moments before.

“I'm fine,” you sighed, voice muffled by the pillow. 

“I'm glad. I thought I might have been too rough on you.” You turned over to face him, wincing as a faint pain emanated through you. 

“No, it felt good,” you said and smiled. He smiled back and then fell silent. You looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. 

“Were you serious about wanting to have my baby?” 

Your eyes widened and you sat up. A smirk settled onto your face. 

“Why wouldn't I be, Chris?” you said, answering his question with a question, and pressed your lips to his. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around you to pull you closer. 

“We're gonna be the best parents ever!” Chris said excitedly. 

You giggled at his enthusiasm and nodded. You hoped he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> give me stuff to write on [my tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com)


End file.
